The invention relates to a machine for cutting road surfaces, with an undercarriage having its own drive and with a cutting device arranged on it and having at least one cutting roller which extends transversely relative to the direction of travel and around which the cut material runs so as to be conveyed forwards in the direction of travel, and with a conveyor device in the manner of a belt conveyor, arranged on the undercarriage, for transporting the cut material out of the cutting region to a collecting point, in particular onto a motor truck adjacent to the undercarriage.
A machine for cutting road surfaces of this generic type is already known, on which is arranged behind the cutting device in the direction of travel a conveyor device which receives the cut material conveyed forwards by the cutting roller and then over and beyond itself to the rear, and which transports it onto a following motor truck. However, transporting away the cut material conveyed into the rear region of the cutting machine entails considerable disadvantages. Thus, the motor trucks have to travel on the part of the road already cut, with the result that considerable quantities of dust and dirt are swirled up and increased tire wear occurs. Furthermore, the approach behind the cutting machine is often blocked by following processing machines. Finally, in modern rebuilding processes, usually only some of the cut material is conveyed away, whilst the remainder remains on the road and is incorporated again together with the new covering layer material. But this material remaining on the road impedes the transport vehicles, so that the modern processes cannot be carried out with such a machine which conveys to the rear.